


These Chains On Me

by shugocharaluver



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I tried XD, M/M, SORRY RIKU AND TAMAKI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugocharaluver/pseuds/shugocharaluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't supposed to be doing this. They never should have done it. They will never stop doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Chains On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I have no idea where this came from. English class happened and...my brain overflooded with angst and...this appeared. Yup. Well, Iori and Sougo are a bit OOC-ish? Though it's kinda intentional? Ugh I can't explain well, please read to understand XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy...reading?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own IDOLiSH7

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not again.

_"Everyone else is out for work again today Iori-kun."_

_"...It seems so."_

_..._

_..._

_"Osaka-san..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you... want to go out for dinner?"_

No. This was supposed to stop. It was supposed to end.

_"..Sure."_

'Dinner', he said. Both of them knew what he meant by that.

They had left the dorm shortly after, and made their way to their destination. Once they reached, Sougo had immediately locked the door of their room, turning around just as Iori reached out to give him a kiss.

Much unlike the calm, cool, perfect high schooler that everyone was used to, this Iori appeared much fiercer, much wilder as his body leaned in closer, trapping Sougo against the wall as he delved in deeper, tongue working it’s way through the other’s mouth.

The typical Sougo would have struggled, would have pushed Iori away with all of his might, wondering what had gotten over him, why he was doing all of this. Telling him that this is wrong. That Iori already had Riku. That he himself had Tamaki.

The Sougo now however, responded just as enthusiastically, hands entangling themselves in the bluenette’s hair as he kissed back, lightly moaning as his right leg slid up to wrap around Iori’s waist.

They had discussed this before. Had told each other constantly that this had to end. But fate had other plans. It chained them together, such that they find themselves in these positions over and over again. 

‘This needs to end,’ they would think constantly even as Iori spins them around and lays Sougo on the bed, gazes never separating while they worked their clothes off.

Even after their bodies connect, even as they reach the high point of their climax, through all the moans and grunts that forced their way out of their lips they had told themselves to stop, stop enjoying this and just walk out. On this, on the ‘them’ that they had created. At this point, they thought that it would be possible.

Iori had climbed out bed as soon as he regained enough of his energy, picked up his clothes and walked into the shower. Sougo continued laying under the sheets, sweaty, sticky and feeling oh so guilty.

“Tamaki-kun…” he whispered to himself, silent tears falling as he felt Iori’s essence pooling around him.

“I’m so sorry, Tamaki-kun…” he cried out, not knowing about the tears being shed by Iori as well, sobbing out his lover’s name as he clung onto the sink.

~~~

The walk back to the dorm was silent, as it was as always. They returned as quickly as possible, so as to avoid being together for long, without making the others suspicious by appearing alone either. On the way back, they silently assured themselves that this would be the last time this would ever happen, and that once they got back to the dorm they would pretend this never existed, bury it one of their past mistakes.

“Iori! Sougo-san! Welcome back!” Riku greeted as they stepped into the living room of their dorm, the redhead bouncing over happily to give Iori a peck on the cheek.

“Welcome back, Sou-chan, Iorin,” Tamaki called out as well, walking over to pull Sougo into a welcome home hug.

The two returned their greetings with a smile (and a return hug from Sougo), but they soon started to feel uneasy again, thoughts of what had just occurred playing through their minds.

‘No more. No more,’ they chanted in their minds, the guilt overwhelming them. What were they doing, going behind their innocent lovers’ backs and betraying them like this? They deserved better. We’ll stop. **We’ll stop this time.**

“Iori, I’m tired. Let’s go to sleep?” questioned Riku, snuggling close as he yawned, leaning against Iori for support.

“Yes, let’s go,” Iori replied, smiling as he kissed Riku on the forehead. 

Yes, this is who he’s meant to be with, the one he promised his love to. No one else is needed.

“Sou-chan let's go to sleep too,” Tamaki asked as well, intertwining their fingers together as he smiled at the white-haired man.

“Ok,” Sougo replied simply, heart fluttering slightly at the hand-holding. This was enough for him. Tamaki was enough for him. No one else was needed.

The two pairs of lovers made their way to their separate rooms, but as they called out their goodbyes to each other,

“Goodnight, Sougo-san. Goodbye for now.”

“…Goodnight Iori-kun…see you tomorrow.”

**the chain pulled them back again.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again for reading!  
> And please leave some feedback below I need help with angst ahaha OTL


End file.
